Being a hemlock
by sparklee6612
Summary: Rayne is a art student at a university and his girlfriend Grace is a law student at another university. Both are hemlocks what could go wrong?
1. A Cashual Day (Rayne's point of view)

Rayne woke up on that Tuesday morning. He had killed a man earlyer wit Grace and his team. He casually got dressed and left the house. After taking his skateboard to his university he entered the building and sat down. "Hey," His friend and also cult member said.

"Hey,"

"What was with that dude last night he was so surprised to see us,"

"Ya, It sucks about that shirt though,"

His friend nodded

Sabrina overheard this conversation and barged in.

"So you can care about a inanimate object but not the people that you kill."

Rayne sighed, he had come across a lot of people that know about the cult and try to get him to drop out every day.

"Is this going to be like an upset regulate, break em' face to face with my demons and change for the better."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked away

"So do you have anyone in mind for tonight. "

"No,you?"

"Not yet, but well find someone." his smile to a sneer.

Bye the end of the day Rayne and his friend hadn't come up with any targets.

It was 8:00 and Melody (Rayne's twin sister) was upstairs working on a song

"Mel im out!"

"Ok see you soon." Melody didnt know about the cult and just assumed that Rayne was out partying most nights.

He arrived and they were all standing around drinking wine and talking about wepons, victim ideas, or their cashual daily life.

"Rayne you made it." Grace said walking up to him.

"Hey," He said in response,

"I have a target we could trap wanna team up for some destruction?"

"Always." They did their best work when they were together.

They hang out for a little while and it was settled. Their plan was to get John, Grace's professor at her law school.

Grace wondered after this would she need to go to school.

Grace knew were he lived becuse he asked her to take him home some days becuse his car was at the shop.

They got to his house, Grace knew were the key was as well, she grabbed the kkey and unlocked the door. They snuck inside and went upstairs. His door was cracked open and cold air was flowing out. Grace and Rayne snuck in the rest waited outside and stole anything that looked priceless. Grace and Rayne were on the side of the bed. Rayne raised his bat and took a hard swing killing John instantly. His team ran put of the house and five blocks away just in case.

They all felt highly satisfied with their work. They ended the day in evil smiles.

Rayne arrived home with Melody asleep. He hung up his leather jacket and hoodie and got undressed. He got in bed and drew a few things before he went to bed**.*****more coming out soon and from Grace's fiew of the story.***


	2. A cashual day (Grace's point of view)

***I will be posting the rules of the coffeecult at the end of the series hopefully it will make more sense then***

Grace woke up with the blinds open and the sun was streeming through _what a nice start to the day. _She got dressed and left the house. On her way to her law school she found a homeless person on the side of the road. Her being who she is threw a plastic bottle at him and drove off smiling. She arrived at the school, sat down, and class started. At lunch John, Grace's professor came up to her and asked her if she could help him with something. She said yes and he brought her into a room with a board, it had puctures and maps and all sorts of items.

"What do the different color strings mean?" She asked.

"Uh, just different stages of the investigation, so like green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue is just pritty confusing."

"What does red mean?"

"Unsolved."

"Thats the only color on the board."

"Yes, im aware thank you, and thats what I want you to help me with."

"What's it about?"

"People are saying a cult group is on the lose and every day they kill someone. We are trying to figure out who is in this group and how to cach them."

Grace couldn't help but smile, _y__ou wont cach us that easly_ _I think we have a target_ she thought. She likes to take out threats to the group making shure they didnt get caught they have taken out several cops, detectives, and people that are on to them.

"Shure, ill help." She said keeping her cover.

She enjoyed the rest of the day, went home, did some of her homework, and left at 7:30. She made it to the coffee shop just to see 4 coustomers leaving with a box of cupcakes.

She grabbed some coffee and hung out with some other hemlocks. They talked about victim ideas and how they became an idea. Rayne arrived and she walked over

"Rayne, you made it." She said

"hey."

"I have a victim we could trap, wanna team up for a little destruction?"

"Always." Rayne responded they both knew they did their best work together.

They all hung out for a little while then the plan was set. They were going to take away a huge threat to the cult: John. Grace wondered if she would need to go to school after this.

The next day everyone in the cult took the day off. John arrived and Grace sat down with him, they talked about the case and how to solve it. She grabbed his and her coffee and handed his to him. He took a sip and fell to the ground. Rayne called the police and they showed up 5 minutes later. They got to the hospital and found that he was dead.

They all collected their shift money and went home. Grace changed and got in bed her phone got a message that she didnt have to go to school for the next to weeks. _your welcome _she thought as she driffted off to sleep.

***hope you enjoyed it more coming out asap***


End file.
